


Coklat Pelentain

by Lys_thetrashcan



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: GABUT, Gw jomblo tulung ahahaha, M/M, Valentine 2016
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lys_thetrashcan/pseuds/Lys_thetrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa itu lelaki. Di 14 Februari, seharusnya para lelaki yang menerima coklat. Tapi aneh kah jika seorang Nagisa Shiota ingin memberi coklat pada Karma?</p>
<p>Warning: Crack (uda keliatan dari judulnya), OOC, gabut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coklat Pelentain

14 Februari. Hari keramat para jomblo. Kelas 3E, so-called “Kelas Pembunuhan”, penuh dengan aura bishi-bishi lovey dovey yang bisa membakar para jomblo menjadi abu seketika. Kiri kanan mata memandang, isinya para perempuan yang menyembunyikan sekotak coklat dibawah mejanya. Dan para lelaki, sibuk nyengir tak karuan, memikirkan siapa kira-kira yang akan memberinya coklat.

Tak terkecuali Karma Akabane, yang biasanya selo-selo wae, bertransformasi menjadi evil grin menunggu puluhan coklat yang akan datang padanya seperti setiap tahun. Biasanya, gadis-gadis dari gedung utama juga ikutan memberi coklat pada cowok-cowok kelas 3E yang tamfhan tamfhan memfhesona. (Anehnya, Megu juga sering dapet.)

Wah, Nagisa gimana? Apa masuk #TeamNyengir atau #TeamSelo? Sayangnya, Nagisa memilih jalan #TeamUke.

DIA BAWA COKLAT, SODARA-SODARA SEKALIAN.

Apa? Barangkali itu coklat yang dikasih Kayano lebih duluan? Lha, Kayano nya aja masih nyembunyiin coklat dibawah mejanya yang tertempel kertas bertulis, “Untuk Nagisa Shiota”.

Dan yak, yang milik Nagisa tertulis tulisan tangan kecil di pitanya, yang kalau di zoom in dibaca “Untuk Akabane Karma”.

Wah, wah, Nagisa hvmv, yha.

Tapi, Nagisa tak tampak terlalu gugup soal ini. Ia berusaha memasang ekspresi normalnya, selayaknya tak ada apapun yang aneh dibalik meja kayu tersebut.

_Sasuga si assassin bertwintail._

Tapi— Nagisa harus yakin bahwa sang redhead tidak menemukan coklat tersebut sampai pulang sekolah nanti.

Nagisa hanya ingin mencari timing yang pas untuk memberi coklat itu.

* * *

 

Jam istirahat. Kelas mulai ramai.

Setengah dari para gadis di kelas mulai memberikan coklatnya masing-masing.

Nagisa melihat sekelilingnya, lalu melirik kembali pada coklatnya.

_“Tidak, tidak, Nagisa. Belum waktunya. Jangan terburu-buru dahulu.”_

Semasa otaknya masih terjebak dilema—efek samping dari aura ChibaHaya mesraan tidak jauh dari dirinya, ia merasa pundaknya ditepuk oleh tangan yang rasanya familiar.

“Whoaaa, uda dapet coklat duluan tuh, Nagisa?”

_INI BUKAN BAGIAN DARI RENCANA. ABORT MISSION, NAGISA. RETREAT, RETREAAAAT_

Sel-sel otaknya tak karuan sekejap, tapi mukanya berusaha tampil tenang dengan sisa bagian otak yang masih berfungsi.

“Ah, ini?”

Tanpa permisi ataupun sungkan, Karma meraih coklat yang menarik perhatian tersebut. “Hmm? Apa ini? ‘Untuk Akabane Karma’?”

Sebagian kecil dari Nagisa sudah ded saat itu juga.

_“YAWLA YA GUSTI NAGISA SALAH APA DI BUMI SAMPE KENA KEK GINI”_

“Ah? Tidak, er... Ah! Manami-san menitipkannya padaku untuk memberikannya padamu.”

_“Goblog.” Nagisa secara mental memukul dirinya sendiri. “Lu ngoceh mikir dong, Nag.”_

“Eeh, souka? Kenapa tidak memberikannya langsung padaku?” Karma magut mangut. _Astaga ini makhluk untungnya clueless banget._

“Entahlah.” Nagisa tersenyum awkward.

“Jaa, kuambil sekalian, ya?” Tanpa sungkan level 2, ia sambet coklat tersebut, mengagetkan Nagisa.

“Eeh, jangan!”

Spontan, tangan Nagisa sudah menarik lengan baju si surai merah.

“Kenapa, Nagisa-kun?” Masih clueless selangit, Karma hanya menatap bingung sang pemuda bertwintail.

“E-eh, uh..”

_“Goblog.” Nagisa secara mental memukul dirinya sendiri. “Lu ngoceh mikir dong, Nag.”_ (2)

“D-dia menyuruhku untuk memberikannya sepulang sekolah saja!”

Bagian kecil dari Nagisa menangis haru saat itu. _“Akhirmya lu ada pinternya, Nag.”_

Menunggu respon dari sang redhead, ia hanya mendapat dua patah kata “Terserah kamu,” dari Karma, ditemani muka kesal sang delinquent.

It hurts lha, tapi Nagisa setrong, kok.

_“Issokei, Nag. Demi timing yang perfect.”_

Perfect ndasmu, Nag.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah.

Nagisa menunggu Karma yang katanya, “Ada urusan dipanggil seseorang”.

Nagisa tak was-was ataupun curiga, paling-paling juga anak-anak dari gedung utama.

Ia menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya ke dinding kayu reot kelasnya, sesekali menatap jam tangannya, memastikan Karma dan dirinya tak akan telat naik kereta menuju pulang.

“N-nagisa.. punya waktu sebentar?”

Nagisa menoleh, menemukan sosok yang mengasalkan suara lirih tersebut.

Kayano.

Tampaknya, Kayano sudah menemukan saat tepat untuk memberikan coklatnya.

Ia mengangguk pelan, mengetahui Karma bakal lama.

Sang surai hijau tampak semangat, menarik lengan Nagisa tanpa basa-basi menuju ke belakang sekolah.

Nagisa tahu, apa tujuan dari Kayano membawanya ke belakang sekolah, kok. Tapi, meski nanti terdengar kejam, ia sayangnya tak akan menerima Kayano.

Karena, ia telah menyukai seorang Akabane Karma, meski terdengar hvmv level cheesy.

Tanpa sadar, ia sudah dibelakang sekolah. Kayano mengeluarkan sekotak coklat yang ia siapkan, dengan malu-malu meyerahkannya pada Nagisa.

Nagisa tersenyum kecil, membuat dirinya merasa semakin seperti PHP. Ia berusaha memerhatikan kata demi kata yang Kayano ucapkan, agar sang surai hijau tak kecewa.

Saat kata-kata suka terucap dari bibir seorang Kayano, Nagisa bertukar pandang dengan seorang redhead yang barusan—tampaknya tertawa bahagia bersama—

Okuda.

“K...Karma..?”

“Nagisa..?”

* * *

“...........”

“...........”

Kereta yang sepi semakin terasa sunyi.

Jarak diantara mereka berdua terasa begitu jauh.

Pemandangan kedua insan yang tertawa bahagia barusan—tercatat rapi detik demi detiknya meski Nagisa ingin sekali menghapusnya.

Nagisa telah patah hati sebelum ia menyatakan perasaannya sendiri.

Ia menatap kosong pada langit senja dari dalam kereta, memikir-mikir ulang bahwa mungkin ia bisa menerima perasaan Kayano.

Sesekali, ia melirik Karma, sedih.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Sepanjang ini, belum ada sepatah kata terucap dari satu sama lain.

“Aku tidak tahu kau suka pada si midget hijau itu.”

Nagisa menoleh pelan ke Karma, yang tampaknya berusaha untuk tidak membuat eye contact dengan Nagisa.

“...apa?”

“Sudah kubilang, aku tak tahu kau suka si midget hijau maniak puding itu.” Rasa kesal dapat terdengar dari dialog Karma.( dan author mulai writerblock.)

“A-aku juga tidak tahu kau suka pada kutu buku setan itu!” Nagisa ikut mengoceh, tak terima dibilang suka pada Kayano. (dasar kurang ajar lu Nag)

“Hah?” Karma langsung menatap Nagisa, mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, bingung.

“Apa maksudmu hah?”

“Eh bocah biru, jangan asal ngoceh soal aku suka Okuda.”

“Bocah biru ndasmu! Aku juga nggak suka sama Kayano!”

“O”

_“Asem, pake dijawab ‘o’ doang.”_ Batin Nagisa kesal.

“Terserah kamu mau ngolok-olok ndasku, toh, yang aku sukai cuma kamu.”

Mata Nagisa terbelalak, Karma berusaha memalingkan pandangannya dari Nagisa, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang warnanya sudah bersaing dengan warna rambutnya.

Yakin ia tidak salah dengar, ia buru-buru mengeluarkan coklatnya dari tas. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, membungkukkan badannya dan menyerahkan coklat tersebut pada Karma. “A-aku suka Karma-kun!!”

Para sisa penghuni kereta melihat mereka terpukau. Ada yang bersiul cicuit, teriak cie cie, dan menangis meratapi nasib (para jomblos).

Karma terdiam sejenak, memproses perkataan sang surai biru. Evil smirk terpampang di wajahnya, lalu menarik tangan Nagisa, menjatuhkannya ke dekapannya.

“Tentu saja, aku juga.”

SEMUA FUJO DI KERETA KEHABISAN DARAH SEKETIKA, ORANG-ORANG SEKERETA TEPUK TANGAN CICUIT CIE CIE, DAN PARA JOMBLO MENANGIS SAMPAI MATI.

Dan Nagisa, ia hanya menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya di pelukan Karma.

**Author's Note:**

> INI APA YAWLA
> 
> GW GABUT
> 
> INI PELENTAIN DAN GW KUDU BIKIN EPEP OTEPE
> 
> NTAHLAH DAMMIT AAAA
> 
> Krisar selalu diterima kok, beb /apa


End file.
